


Place holder

by henz_penz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henz_penz/pseuds/henz_penz
Summary: New ghost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Place holder

**Author's Note:**

> This is a testing chapter of sorts, I might continue this story, I might not.

It was cold, so cold.  
It was so cold that the immense pain he was once feeling, now dissipated into a dull throb. The world around him blurred as he struggled to keep his eyes open, the colors of his surroundings fading into one another.

It didn't feel like he was even here. He couldn't feel the sting of the snow, nor hear the soft falling of snowflakes . His resolve was breaking as his breathing grows shallow. 

'Just a small nap' , He assured to himself, letting his eyes close. 'Just a small nap' he'd repeat as his heart beat grew deathly slow. 'There's nothing to worry about, its just a nap ', he told himself as he let his body go limp.

Just a small nap.

It was just a small nap that he would never wake up from.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please tell me what I can improve on in the comment section.


End file.
